I Bid You Farewell
by trashcan.me
Summary: "Selamat malam, hyung. Semoga kau bermimpi indah." -Aku mencintaimu. Kookv/Vkook, Major Character Death, Slight NSFW.


Coba bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya mereka yang judulnya, "The Truth Untold", soalnya saya juga buatnya sambil dengerin lagu itu diulang-ulang :v

Ini angst banget, jadi saya gak tanggung jawab kalau seandainya ada yang nangis ya.

Oke, enjoy.

000

Taehyung tak pernah berpikir kalau dia akan memiliki umur yang panjang, tak pernah juga berharap. Dia kadang berpikir, di setiap konser, setiap berkumpul dengan para anggota BTS, maupun setiap ia bersama keluarganya, _'ah, aku tak keberatan mati saat ini.'._

Jadi ketika ia divonis penyakit mematikan dan hanya memiliki waktu kurang lebih 3 bulan untuk hidup, ia hanya tersenyum, mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang dokter, kemudian pamit untuk pulang.

Di perjalanan, Manajer-nim menangis dalam diam.

Ia berjanji akan memberitahu sendiri keluarganya dan member BTS, manajer-nim hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sedih, membukakan pintu mobil untuk Taehyung, kemudian memeluknya erat. Tak ada kata yang terucap, lagipula tak ada kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka saat ini. Manajer-nim hanya memeluknya lebih erat dan kembali menangis.

Taehyung membalas pelukannya, dan berbisik pelan, "Semua akan baik-baik saja hyung."

Ia tahu itu tidak benar.

Ketika ia memasuki tempat tinggalnya bersama dengan anggota BTS, ia disambut oleh para member yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, V?" tanya sang leader terlebih dulu, "Coba aku lihat hasil pemeriksaannya," pintanya sembari mengulurkan tangan pada Taehyung meminta surat pemeriksaan dokter.

Taehyung hanya tertawa, "Hasil pemeriksaan apa hyung, aku hanya kelelahan dan kurang istirahat, juga dehidrasi," jawabnya setengah jujur. Dokter memang berkata ia kurang beristirahat dan dehidrasi, walaupun bukan hanya itu. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Setelah itu mereka terlihat lebih lega. Jin menceramahi Taehyung karena tidak menjaga kesehatannya dan membuat semua member khawatir ketika ia tiba-tiba ambruk saat latihan, kemudian mengancam kalau dia akan membuang semua game Taehyung kalau sang namja kembali jatuh sakit. Jimin menjitak kepalanya. J-hope dan Suga juga turut menceramahinya. Dan Jungkook masih tetap memandang khawatir.

Taehyung balas tersenyum lebar.

Di dalam saku celananya, hasil diagnosanya terlipat rapi.

000

Masalah keseimbangan dan aphasi* adalah tahap awal dari serangkaian penyakit yang akan dialaminya dalam 3 bulan ke depan, dan keduanya sudah dimulai sejak sebelum ia menerima diagnosanya. Jadi ia tak lagi terkejut ketika ia terjatuh tanpa sebab, dan sulit mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. _[*kehilangan kemampuan memakai atau memahamami kata-kata akibat suatu penyakit otak.]_

Awalnya member lain merasa itu hal yang biasa terjadi, Taehyung memang sedikit ceroboh. Tapi lama-kelamaan mereka merasa janggal, hal ini terus berulang dan lama-kelamaan semakin parah. 3 hari setelah Taehyung pulang dari rumah sakit, ia terjatuh dari tangga. Untungnya ia selamat dengan sedikit memar di kakinya. Kemudian ketika mereka tengah berlatih untuk konser mereka 2 bulan yang akan datang, Taehyung tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia tengah menyanyikan bagiannya dan tak sanggup melanjutkan. Manajer mereka hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh mereka untuk beristirahat saja hari ini.

Di dalam perjalanan menuju dorm, Taehyung menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berkomentar.

Sore itu, Taehyung menghilang bersamaan dengan sang manajer. Saat itu mereka sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Taehyung.

000

"Kehilangan keseimbangan dan kemampuan berkata-kata, seperti yang anda tahu, adalah tahap awal," ujar Dr. Park dengan tenang, namun terdapat sedikit kerutan di ujung matanya. "Untuk selanjutnya, sakit kepala anda akan menjadi lebih parah. Tak lama kemudian anda tidak akan dapat berjalan ataupun berdiri. Proses kognitif anda akan mengalami gangguan dan penglihatan anda akan mulai menghilang. Anda akan mengalami mual, vertigo, rasa sakit dan kelemahan otot. Pada akhirnya anda akan kehilangan kesadaran anda."

Taehyung terdiam dan menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan kosong. "Apa ada cara," mulainya ragu. "Apa ada cara agar lebih cepat-" ia menghentikan pertanyaannya.

Meskipun begitu, Dr. Park mengerti apa yang hendak dikatakan Taehyung. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tahu ini berat Taehyung-sshi, tapi apa kau tak berniat untuk menikmati sisa waktumu?" tanyanya lembut penuh pengertian.

Taehyung balas tersenyum sedih. "Dokter," ujarnya pelan. "Aku masih memiliki waktu kurang lebih tiga bulan, itu benar. Namun aku akan menghabiskannya dalam keadaan yang, dapat dikatakan, tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Aku tidak akan mampu mengatakan apapun, atau pergi kemanapun, atau bahkan melihat dan mendengar apapun. Dan itu akan lebih menyedihkan untuk orang-orang disekelilingku. Mereka akan lebih berat menerima-" kemudian ia kembali terhenti. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

"Jadi tidak," lanjutnya yakin, kini ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku lebih memilih pergi dalam keadaan sadar."

Dr. Park kembali menghela nafas panjang. Keputusan seperti ini sangat berat bagi dokter manapun. Namun ia mengerti maksud Taehyung. Ia mengerti, namun- ia kembali menatap sedih pada namja dihadapannya, yang masih memasang wajah tegar ketika ia menghadapi sebuah saat dimana bahkan orang dewasa sekalipun akan menangis dan patah hati. Untuk seseorang yang sangat muda, menghadapi hal yang begitu kejam dan masih dapat tersenyum-

Ia mengerti.

"Ada dua cara," mulainya perlahan, mengamati ekspresi sang namja yang kini menatapnya penuh harap. "Melalui suntik, dan pil."

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, "Tidak. Jangan suntik. Aku pilih pil saja."

Dr. Park mengangguk. "Aku akan menyiapkannya."

"Aku tidak menyebabkanmu masalah bukan, Dr. Park?" tanya Taehyung tak enak hati. Ia tidak tahu apakah memberikan obat untuk mempercepat kematian kepada seorang pasien itu diperbolehkan.

Namun Dr. Park hanya tersenyum kecil.

Taehyung tak tahu maksud dari senyum itu, namun ia sangat berterimakasih. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya diikuti Dr. Park, kemudian menjabat tangan pria paruh baya itu.

"Aku sungguh berterimakasih atas bantuanmu dokter," ujar Taehyung sungguh-sungguh.

Setelah itu ia menjelaskan semuanya kepada sang manajer yang hanya bisa tersenyum sendu dengan hati yang begitu berat, menerima keputusan Taehyung.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Dr. Park memberikan sebuah botol berisikan 2 buah pil. "Ini akan memakan waktu selama tiga puluh menit," jelasnya. "Dan juga kau harus menandatangani beberapa kertas yang diperlukan.

Taehyung mengambil botol itu dengan perlahan, kemudian mengenggamnya erat di dadanya. "Sungguh terima kasih."

Dr. Park menggeleng pelan, "Bukan masalah."

Taehyung tersenyum, kemudian ia pamit.

"Taehyung-sshi," panggil Dr. Park sebelum Taehyung keluar dari ruangan.

Taehyung yang hendak keluar dari pintu, berbalik menghadap sang dokter. "Ya?"

Dr. Park terdiam untuk sesaat, kemudian ia mengambil nafas dalam dan tersenyum. "Aku berharap kau memiliki kehidupan yang baik, Taehyung-sshi," ucapnya tulus.

"Hooo dokter Park," balas Taehyung sembali tertawa kecil. "Aku memiliki kehidupan yang luar biasa."

Kembali senyuman terkembang di bibir sang dokter. "Selamat tinggal, Taehyung-sshi."

Taehyung balas tersenyum, "Selamat tinggal."

000

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mencerna kata-kata yang tertulis di kertas yang kini kupegang. Aku tahu Tae-hyung tidak baik-baik saja. Aku tahu dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku tahu.

Tapi bukan ini yang ada dalam pikiranku.

Ini bukanlah lagi hasil diagnosa. Apa yang kubaca bukanlah sebuah hasil pemeriksaan.

Ini adalah vonis mati.

Tenggorokanku tercekat dan kakiku kehilangan tenaga. Aku terduduk di lantai kamarku, yang kubagi bersama dengan Tae-hyung, tubuhku bersandar pasrah pada tempat tidurnya. Pikiranku kacau. Dan pandanganku memburam.

Aku menangis.

Aku ingin berteriak, namun tenggoranku tercekat. Hatiku seakan diremas kuat, dan aku tak bisa bernafas.

Kugenggam kuat kertas itu didadaku, menepuk-nepuk dadaku keras, memaksa udara masuk ke tubuhku.

Tae-hyung hanya memiliki waktu tiga bulan untuk hidup.

Aku membenamkan kepalaku di bantal Tae-hyung, kemudian berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Aku tak tahu berapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menangis dan berteriak, tenggorokanku terasa begitu perih, begitu juga mataku. Aku duduk bersandar di tempat tidur Tae-hyung, memandang kosong kearah kertas yang kini remuk. Mataku memandangi setiap hurufnya, namun tak satupun kata yang masuk akal.

Kemudian aku mendengar seseorang memasuki kamar, dan tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu siapa.

"Ah," ucap seseorang itu.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan melihat Tae-hyung berdiri memandangku, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Jadi kau sudah melihatnya," ucapnya lagi, kemudian berjalan mendekat, mengambil kertas itu dari gengamanku, dan membacanya. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Melipat kertas itu rapi, lalu meletakkannya ke tempat dimana aku menemukannya pertama kali. Ia berjalan lagi kearahku, dan duduk disampingku.

Kami duduk dalam diam.

Aku tak berani melihat kearahnya. Tanganku bergetar hebat, dan aku mengepalkan tanganku untuk menyembunyikannya. Tae-hyung tampaknya menyadari itu karena ia mengambil tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang ingin kutanyakan. Kenapa ia menyembunyikannya? Kenapa ia mempunyanyi penyakit ini? Kenapa ia terlihat begitu tenang sedangkan aku disini begitu ketakutan?

Kenapa harus dia?

Tae-hyung tak menjawab dan menggengggam tanganku lebih erat.

Aku ingin kembali menangis, tapi aku tahu itu akan membebani Tae-hyung, jadi aku hanya diam.

"Jungkook-ah," panggilnya. Aku menoleh kearahnya. "Hm?"

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu kau shock saat ini. Tapi aku tak ingin membahas keadaanku."

"Tapi hyung-" ia menaikkan telunjuknya memintaku diam.

"Aku mohon," mohonnya. Aku mengangguk paham dan kembali diam, membiarkan Tae-hyung berbicara.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas keadaanku, tapi aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu," ujarnya, kini mentapku serius.

"Setelah hari ini dan hari-hari berikutnya, keadaanku akan semakin memburuk. Aku akan kehilangan keseimbanganku, dan kemampuan komunikasiku. Aku juga akan kehilangan kemampuan gerakku, dan juga penglihatanku," ucapnya dengan pelan. Dan sungguh, bagaimana cara seseorang menahan dirinya untuk tidak hancur ketika orang yang mereka sayangi mengatakan ini? Sungguh, beritahu aku, karena saat ini aku merasa aku akan rusak.

Dalam tiga bulan, hidup Tae-hyung akan berubah total. Dia tidak akan lagi menjadi hyung yang jahil, dan heboh, dan suka berkeliaran, karena dia tak akan lagi mampu berdiri. Dia tidak akan lagi mengucapkan lelucon-lelucon yang tidak lucu, karena dia tidak akan lagi mampu untuk berbicara.

Dan oh tuhan.. dia takkan bisa lagi menari dan menyanyi, melakukan hal yang dicintanya, dan bukankah itu menjadi penyiksaan terkejam?

Kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan kurang yakin, "Jadi aku ingin mengakhirinya lebih cepat."

 _...Apa?_

"Apa... maksudmu hyung?" tanyaku takut. Badanku bergetar hebat dan air mataku kembali turun. Aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya dan memeluk diriku sendiri. "Apa maksudmu hyung?"

Tae-hyung menatapku dengan ekspresi yang memancarkan rasa sakit. Aku menatapnya memohon, memohon pada apapun, untuk membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk ini. Namun Tae-hyung hanya tersenyum sendu, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya.

Ia menelan ludah, memberikan botol itu kepadaku.

Aku menggeleng, menolak.

"Aku mohon Jungkookie-ya," mohonnya dengan getir. "Aku mohon."

Kau bisa memohon agar hidupmu terlepas dari penyakit ini, akan aku cari caranya. Kau bisa memohon agar penyakit itu pindah padaku dan tanpa ragu akan aku lakukan. Bahkan jika kau meminta aku untuk mati bersamamu, demi tuhan akan kulakukan. Tapi memohon agar aku mempercepat waktumu untuk bersamaku?

"Aku tidak- aku tidak bisa hyung..." jawabku tanpa memandangnya.

Tae-hyung terdiam, dan ruangan itu kembali hening. Bahkan aku tak bisa mendengar detak jantungku. Bagus, karena mungkin ini memanglah mimpi.

Namun kemudian Tae-hyung kembali berbicara dan aku merasa jantungku kembali berdetak hebat. Karena apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya membuatku sadar kalau ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Aku akan mati dalam tiga bulan Jungkook-ah," ucapnya tenang seakan ini hanya percakapan biasa.

Mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir Tae-hyung membuat semua ini menjadi begitu nyata. Dan sekali lagi, aku merasa akan hancur.

"Dan dalam tiga bulan kedepan, aku tidak akan menjadi diriku sendiri, Jungkook-ah. Aku bukanlah orang yang sama, aku bahkan tidak akan bisa menyapamu di pagi hari dan-" saat itu ucapannya tercekat dan aku mendengarnya mengambil nafas tak teratur.

Aku menatapnya, dan melihat kini matanya mulai basah.

Namun kembali ia melanjutkan, dengan sedikit tremor di suaranya, "-dan aku tidak akan bisa turun ke lantai bawah untuk makan malam bersama kalian, dan aku tidak akan bisa bermain video game bersama Jimin, dan aku tidak akan bisa tertawa akibat lelucon Jin-hyung, dan aku tidak akan bisa membantu Rapmon-hyung membuat lagu, dan aku tidak bisa mengingatkan Suga-hyung agar pindah ke kamarnya ketika ia kembali tertidur di studio, dan aku tidak akan bisa melakukan hal konyol bersama Hoseok-hyung, dan kemudian aku bahkan tidak akan bisa, aku tidak akan bisa... " ucapan Tae-hyung semakin lama semakin cepat dan pada tahap ini, air mata Tae-hyung mulai mengalir, dan tangannya mengepal kuat diatas kedua lututnya. "...aku bahkan tidak akan bisa lagi melihat wajah kalian, Jungkook-ah," selesainya dengan sendu yang begitu dalam dan kemudian ia terisak dengan kedua tangan menutup wajahnya.

Dengan cepat aku membawanya ke dalam pelukanku, memeluknya erat.

"Hyung," tangisku turut mengiringinya.

"Aku.. lebih baik aku mati lebih cepat daripada merasakan semua itu," ujarnya disela isak tangisnya, "Aku lebih baik mati ketika aku masih dapat melihat wajah kalian untuk terakhir kalinya, menyebut nama kalian untuk terakhir kalinya, mendengar suara kalian untuk terakhir kalinya, dan merasakan sentuhan kalian untuk terakhir kalinya," dengan terputus-putus ia ucapkan permohonannya. "Jadi aku mohon, lakukan ini untukku Jungkookie."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya kembali memeluknya lebih erat. Tenggorokanku tercekat dan mataku memburam, jadi aku memilih menutup mataku dan menenggelamkan wajahku diantara rambutnya. Mencoba merekam aroma itu ke dalam ingatanku.

 _Ah,_ pikirku. _Hanya sebentar lagi._

Dan kemudian semua memori tentang Tae-hyung memenuhi pikiranku. Dan hatiku terasa begitu kebas aku berhenti merasakan sakit, seakan sebuah lubang terbuka lebar dan hanya tinggal menuggu waktu sebelum kekosongan itu melahapku.

 _Kumohon,_ doaku.

 _Hanya sebentar lagi saja._

Botol pil itu kini berada di dalam genggamanku.

Dua minggu. Tae-hyung dan aku setuju untuk melakukannya dalam dua minggu. Itu waktu yang cukup lama kan?

Aku menertawai diriku sendiri atas kebohongan itu.

Kini aku terbaring di ranjangku sendiri, mataku menolak untuk menutup dan kepalaku menolak untuk berhenti berpikir segala sesuatu yang negatif. Jadi aku memilih untuk berhenti mencoba, dan hanya membiarkan tubuhku berbuat semaunya.

Dari tempatku, aku dapat mendengar suara nafas Tae-hyung dari seberang ruangan dimana tempat tidurnya berada. Nafasnya begitu teratur dan tentram, dan posturnya begitu tenang.

Aku berdiri dan mendekatinya, duduk disudut tempat tidurnya dan hanya memandanginya.

Lihatlah postur tidurnya yang aneh itu, dia akan mengeluh di pagi hari tentang rasa sakit di punggung dan bahunya keesokan paginya. Dan rambutnya yang kini menyebar keseluruh arah, pasti akan sangat susah diatur keesokan paginya. Dan bagaimana ia menjadikan selimutnya sebagai bantai guling, daripada sebagai pelindungnya dari angin malam, dan aku yakin dia akan bersin-bersin keesokan paginya.

Tanpa sadar air mataku kembali mengalir.

Berapa banyak keesokan pagi yang Tae-hyung miliki? Berapa kali keesokan pagi yang akan menyambut Tae-hyung dari tidurnya?

Aku berlutut di hadapannya, mengambil tangannya di tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat, memohon pada tuhan, walaupun aku tahu tidak akan merubah apapun. Kusingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya, menampakkan ekspresi tenang yang telah ratusan kali aku pandangi. Ia tidur begitu bebas, begitu dalam, seakan tak ada yang salah darinya. Seakan mata itu tidak akan tertutup untuk waktu yang lama.

Aku membawa tangan itu ke bibirku, mengecupnya pelan dengan bibir bergetar.

"Selamat malam, hyung."

Pagi harinya, kami memutuskan untuk memberitahu para member seusai sarapan.

Terus terang, aku tidak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Tae-hyung. Aku hanya terus memandangi wajahnya yang berusaha tegar, mencoba menyembunyikan semua lukanya, namun aku bisa tahu bahwa kami semua dapat melihat kepahitan di balik matanya. Aku sedikit takjub melihat Tae-hyung dapat menahan tangisnya dan mengatakan semuanya tanpa jeda. Namun dapat kulihat ia mencubit tangannya sendiri berusaha membuat dirinya tak mengangis.

Kemudian Jin-hyung meninggalkan meja. Dengan pelan ia meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet. Kami semua dapat melihat bahunya bergetar hebat dan tangannya menggenggam bajunya tepat dimana hatinya berada.

Mata Tae-hyung terus mengikuti punggung Jin-hyung dengan mata terselubung beribu perih.

Kemudian satu persatu member mulai meninggalkan meja. Mereka memasang wajah tegar, dan senyum menguatkan.

Namun mata mereka tak fokus, tangan mereka bergetar, dan senyum mereka tertekan.

Aku tahu.

Begitu mereka sendirian, saat itulah mereka akan membiarkan diri mereka runtuh.

Kini hanya tinggal aku, Tae-hyung, dan Jimin-hyung.

Dan aku tahu siapa yang tidak diinginkan disini. Jadi aku memilih pergi dan meninggalkan kedua sahabat itu sendiri.

Begitu aku berbelok kearah kamarku, samar aku mendengar suara Jimin-hyung lirih, "Tae-ah.."

Dan aku dapat membayangkan tangisan Tae-hyung pecah.

Karena satu orang dimana Tae-hyung tidak bisa menyembunyikan dirinya, adalah Jimin-hyung.

Aku memilih untuk berjalan keluar.

Aku dapat mendengar samar suara isak tangis dari dalam kamar mandi di mana Jin-hyung berada. Aku dapat mendengar beberapa barang pecah dan teriakan frustasi dari dalam kamar Namjoon-hyung. Aku dapat mendengar keheningan yang asing dari balik pintu studio Suga-hyung. Dan aku juga mendengar suara musik keras dari balik ruang latihan dimana Hoseok-hyung menari hingga tubuhnya kebas karena lelah.

Jadi ya, aku akan keluar dan mencari udara segar. Semoga saja itu sedikit melegakan dadaku yang begitu sesak.

000

Ada sebuah aturan tak tertulis setelah hari dimana Tae-hyung menceritakan semuanya, dimana kami akan berusaha bertingkah normal.

Kata kunci disini adalah 'mencoba'.

Kami sarapan seperti biasa, berlatih seperti biasa, bercanda seperti biasa. Seakan tidak ada yang berbeda.

Sampai suatu hari, ketika Tae-hyung yang terlihat begitu cerah dan bersemangat, menggebu-gebu menceritakan pengalamannya yang konyol, tiba-tiba terhenti di tengah jalan dan terlihat kebingungan. Ia megap-megap seperti ikan di daratan, dan matanya terlihat begitu ketakutan. Kemudian, dengan nafas tak teratur, ia melemparkan senyum, dan berdiri untuk kembali ke kamar.

Kami hanya dapat terdiam memandangi punggung Tae-hyung yang kini tampak kecil dan ringkih.

Keheningan itu menampar kami dengan sebuah kenyataan.

Semua tak sama lagi.

Jin-hyung dan Hoseok-hyung kembali menangis.

000

Tae-hyung kini begitu jarang keluar dari kamarnya. Hanya ketika ia membutuhkan sesuatu, barulah ia keluar. Dan beberapa kali ia juga menyempatkan diri berkumpul bersama kami di ruang tengah. Tapi hanya itu.

Hari ini Jimin-hyung mengajak Tae-hyung bermain video game dengannya, dan itu membuat Tae-hyung tersenyum lebar.

"Bersiap untuk kalah Jiminnie!" serunya dengan semangatnya yang biasa.

Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama bermain game, sedang aku hanya duduk dan memperhatikan mereka. Turut bahagia melihat wajah cerah Tae-hyung yang kini sangat jarang terlihat. Meskipun ia selalu mencoba memalsukannya demi meyakinkan kami ia baik-baik saja.

"Tampaknya kau akan kalah lagi Park Jimin," ujar Tae-hyung melirik Jimin dengan tatapan usil, tangannya sibuk menekan-nekan tombol controler-nya.

"Hah! Harapmu!" balas Jimin-hyung balik, namun suaranya terdengar bahagia.

Namun, saat itu juga tangan Tae-hyung memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja. Controler ditangannya terjatuh dengan suara 'tuk' pelan, sedang tangan kanannya terkulai lemah di samping tubuhnya.

Aku langsung berdiri dari dudukku dan segera mendekati Tae-hyung yang kini memandang kosong kearah tangannya. Dengan lirih ia berkata, "Tampaknya kau menang kali ini Jiminie," ujarnya dengan nada bercanda yang dibuat-buat. Jimin-hyung sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya, dan malahan ia tertawa kecil, "Ya," balasnya kecil. "Yah, karena aku sudah menang, lebih baik aku berhenti, sebelum aku dikalahkan lagi," ucap Jimin-hyung sembari menyenggolkan bahunya ke bahu Tae-hyung bercanda. Tae-hyung tertawa kecil.

Kemudian tatapan Jimin-hyung berubah lembut, tangannya mengusap kepala Tae-hyung pelan, "Aku menyayangimu Taehyungie," lirihnya.

Tae-hyung tersenyum kecil, "Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Jiminie," balasnya tulus.

Kemudian Jimin-hyung mengangguk dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku," ucapnya. "Malam Tae, malam Jungkookie."

Begitu Jimin-hyung keluar dari kamar kami, Tae-hyung langsung menggenggam tanganku erat dengan tangan kirinya. "Jungkook-ah," panggilnya dengan pelan. "Jungkook-ah."

Aku tak sanggup menahan air mataku mendengar suaranya yang begitu ketakutan. Aku kembali memeluknya erat. "Aku disini hyung," bisikku. Tubuh ringkih itu kini mulai bergetar, dan Tae-hyung menangis dalam diam.

Aku ingin membuatnya lebih baik, demi tuhan aku ingin membuat semuanya lebih baik. Aku ketakutan setengah mati, padahal bukan aku yang sedang sekarat. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Tae-hyung saat ini.

Berapa lama lagi aku bisa memeluk tubuh ini? Berapa lagi aku akan melihat senyumnya? Berapa lama lagi aku bisa mendengar suara tawanya?

Tae-hyung menangis hingga ia tertidur, dan sedikit demi sedikit, kekosongan itu mulai memakanku.

"Selamat malam, hyung."

000

Memasuki minggu kedua, keadaan Taehyung semakin memburuk. Hyungdeul tidak lagi dapat bertingkah seakan semua normal.

Aku sering sekali mendapati isak samar dari kamar para hyungku. Tekanan ini begitu besar kami rasakan. Menghimpit relung hati, begitu kuatnya hingga kami tak dapat lagi merasakan yang lain, melainkan rasa sedih dan putus asa yang begitu dalam.

Rapmon-hyung tak sanggup lagi menatap Tae-hyung tepat di matanya, karena ia tahu terkadang mata Tae-hyung terlihat begitu kosong. Suga-hyung tak mampu lagi menggenggam tangan Tae-hyung, karena ia dapat merasakan tangan itu kini begitu kurus dan nadinya berdetak begitu lambat. Hoseok-hyung kini begitu sedikit berbicara dan bercanda, karena ia tahu Tae-hyung terkadang tak dapat mendengar ataupun mengerti ucapannya. Jin-hyung bahkan tak bisa lagi berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Tae-hyung tanpa mengeluarkan air mata.

Dan Jimin-hyung, setiap hari ia akan datang ke kamar yang kami tempati dengan senyum lebar sudah terpatri di wajahnya. Tak ada satu haripun ia menyerah untuk berbicara dan mengajak Tae-hyung untuk bermain bersamanya. Ketika ia melihat mata Tae-hyung mulai kosong, ia akan menggenggam tangan Tae-hyung erat, meyakinkannya bahwa meskipun Tae-hyung tak dapat melihatnya, ia masih ada di dekatnya. Ketika ia melihat bahwa Tae-hyung mulai kesulitan berbicara, ia yang akan mengambil alih pembicaraan sembari melakukan gestur-gestur dengan tangan dan tubuhnya, berharap Tae-hyung masih dapat mengerti. Dan setiap kali ia akan kembali ke kamarnya untuk meluapkan semua rasa frustasinya, ia akan memeluk Tae-hyung erat untuk waktu yang cukup lama dan melemparkan senyum tegar.

Ketika malam tiba, dan hanya ada aku dan Tae-hyung di kamar ini, saat itulah Taehyung akan melepas semua topengnya. Ia akan berhenti bertingkah tegar dan membiarkan dirinya mengeluarkan perasaannya. Dan aku akan memeluknya erat sembari mendengungkan beberapa lagu yang saat itu terngiang di kepalaku. Lalu kami akan bercerita panjang lebar hingga akhirnya ia tertidur.

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan ketika melihat orang tercintaku hancur dengan perlahan di depan mataku?

Satu yang aku tahu pasti,

Ketika semua ini berakhir, BTS tidak akan sama lagi.

Kami tidak akan sama lagi.

000

Kami berhenti berlatih.

Agensi mengundurkan jadwal konser kami. Menyiapkan diri untuk melemparkan berita yang akan begitu menyayat hati untuk para ARMY.

Ketika kabar itu diberitakan, mungkin kami sudah mati rasa.

Haha, siapa yang kubercandai.

Ketika kabar itu diberitakan, mungkin hati kami juga turut mati. Mungkin air mata kami tak akan dapat berhenti mengalir. Mungkin suara kami terhenti di tenggorokan. Bahkan mungkin kami tak akan melakukan semua itu. Mungkin kami tidak akan melakukan apa-apa selain duduk di ruang tengah, dengan hening yang begitu kuat, menyadari ada satu kehadiran yang kini terisi oleh kekosongan diantara kami.

Setiap malam aku mendengar Tae-hyung mendengungkan lagu-lagu kami secara berurut. Seakan ia ingin mengingat darimana ia mulai hingga saatnya ia mengakhiri.

Malam ini ia mendengungkan 'Save Me', dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak hancur, jadi aku memilih melarikan diri.

Aku bertemu dengan Jimin-hyung ketika aku pergi ke balkon untuk mendapatkan udara segar. Di tangannya ia menggenggam sesuatu.

"Kau tidak tidur hyung?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

Ia hanya membalas dengan 'hum' pelan.

Aku berjalan kearahnya dan berdiri di sampingnya, kulihat pandangannya menatap jauh.

"Apa yang kau pegang itu hyung?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia menguatkan genggamannya sebelum membuka telapak tangannya. Aku bisa melihat sebuah gelang yang tampak usang namun terawat. Gelang itu berbentuk simpel, dengan tali berwarna hitam dan sebuah lembar logam di tengahnya. Aku melihat ada sesuatu yang terukir disana, namun aku tidak bisa membacanya.

Aku kembali menatap wajah Jimin-hyung, namun ia tak sedang menghadap padaku, melainkan memandang kearah gelang itu dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

"Dulu Taehyung bukanlah Taehyung yang sekarang," tiba-tiba Jimin-hyung berbicara. "Dulu ia sangat pemalu, dan terlalu memperdulikan apa yang orang pikirkan tentangnya," Jimin-hyung tertawa kecil sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Ia bahkan selalu mengirimiku pesan ketika ia tidak tahu ingin berkata apa pada orang yang baru ia temui," ucap Jimin-hyung sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Namun satu hal yang aku tahu pasti dari Taehyung adalah, ia begitu menjaga orang-orang yang ia sayangi dan rela melakukan apapun untuk mereka. Ia mencintai dengan dalam dan mengikat. Terlalu mudah untuk menyayangi, temanku yang satu itu. Hingga terkadang ia begitu sering patah hati ketika perasaannya tak memiliki balasan yang sama." Ia menatap Jungkook kini, "Jadi ketika ia mengatakan ia ingin mempercepat kema- kepergiannya... aku tahu ia melakukan itu untuk kita." Jimin tersenyum kecut, kembali menatap gelang di telapak tangannya. "Aku berharap dia berhenti melakukan itu untuk terakhir kalinya," ucapnya dengan pilu.

Kemudian kembali hening. Aku tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa karena aku tahu sekali perasaan Jimin-hyung saat ini.

"Tiga hari lagi, dan dia akan meninggalkan kita," ujarnya lirih. Kata-katanya begitu menghantamku dan semakin membuatku sadar akan kenyataan yang kini berada di hadapanku. Aku menarik nafasku dengan sedikit bergetar. "Hmm," jawabku.

Jimin-hyung menyodoriku gelang yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, aku mengambil gelang itu dengan perlahan. Kini aku dapat melihat ukiran kasar, dan sedikit berantakan di lempengan logamnya.

' _KT & PJ'_

' _Bestfriend Forefer'_

Ditulis dengan sesuatu yang tajam dan dibuat secara tidak profesional. Penulisan huruf 'v' pada 'forever' salah. Jadi aku menebak kalau ini adalah buatan sendiri.

"Taehyung memberikan itu di hari ulang tahunku," jelas Jimin-hyung, kembali menatap gelang itu. "Dia tidak memiliki banyak uang kala itu, dan uangnya hanya cukup untuk membeli gelang itu tanpa menambahkan ukiran. Jadi ia mengambil palu dan paku, dan kemudian mengukirnya sendiri," Jimin-hyung kembali tersenyum kecil, tangannya naik untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi matanya. "dengan wajah bangga ia memberikan itu padaku, menyatakan bahwa kami akan menjadi sahabat selamanya," kini tangannya menutupi matanya dan ia mulai tertawa. Dan kembali hatiku tercubit mendengar betapa pahitnya tawa itu.

"Selamanya..." ujarnya di sela tawanya, namun kini tawa itu bercampur dengan isakan. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau selamanya ternyata sebentar sekali..."

Tanganku menggenggam gelang itu, dan kualihkan pandanganku kearah langit. Aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan Jimin-hyung menangis.

000

Keesokan harinya, Direktur-nim, manajer-nim, dan seluruh staff datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Kami menyambut mereka dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Hari itu Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya, dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Kami bercakap ringan, seakan Tae-hyung hanya akan pergi berlibur dan bukannya pergi untuk selamanya. Sepanjang percakapan, Tae-hyung terus menggenggam tanganku, jadi ketika ia menggenggam tanganku sedikit lebih kuat, aku tahu ini saatnya menyudahi percakapan ini.

Aku menatap Rapmon-hyung untuk memberitahunya dan untungnya ia mengerti.

Ketika ia memberitahukan itu kepada tamu kami, barulah mereka mulai membuang basa-basi dan masuk ke pembicaraan utama.

Tangisan tak dapat dihindari, dan doa-doa pun turut dituturkan.

Manajer-nim tinggal lebih lama.

Ia memeluk Taehyung erat dengan air mata mengalir deras.

"Aku menyayangimu Taehyung-ah, ingat itu. Tak pernah sekalipun aku merasa terbebani olehmu. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri," ujarnya susah payah diantara tangisannya. "Aku berharap kau bahagia selama ini. Aku berharap kau memiliki hidup yang baik. Aku berharap kau sudah mengabulkan mimpi-mimpimu walaupun tidak semuanya. Aku berharap kau dicintai banyak orang. Aku berharap- aku berharap kau pergi dengan hati yang tenang dan dikelilingi orang-orang yang dicintai. Maafkan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa... Taehyung-ah, kau adalah anak yang luar biasa dan sangat berbakat, kami semua pasti merasakan kepergianmu,"

Taehyung membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan hyung, ini adalah takdirku. Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan selama ini untukku. Terima kasih selalu ada untukku. Aku memiliki hidup yang luar biasa hyung, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku juga menyayangimu."

Aku tidak tahu dengan yang lain, tapi saat ini aku merasa jantungku diremas dengan kuat, dan kekosongan itu hampir melahapku seluruhnya.

000

Malam itu, aku mencium Tae-hyung untuk pertama kalinya.

Kami bercinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Ia terus memanggil namaku disela lenguhan nafas dan suara tubuh kami yang bersatu. Tangannya menggenggam kuat tanganku seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

Tak ada satupun dari kami yang mengungkapkan perasaan.

000

Sehari sebelum kepergian Tae-hyung, ia diberi sedikit anugrah. Tae-hyung mengaku ia merasa sangat baik hari itu dan dia bilang ia mampu melakukan apapun.

Pagi itu ia mengajak kami ke ruang latihan untuk menari.

Entah berapa tarian yang kami lakukan hingga akhirnya Tae-hyung puas. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar meskipun tubuhnya dibasahi keringat. Kemudian ia mengajak kami ke studio untuk bernyanyi bersama seperti dulu. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, kami menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama di studio.

Kemudian ia mengajak kami bermain video game, mengajak kami untuk memasak bersama, mengajak kami untuk melakukan rutinitas kami seperti dahulu kala.

Dan semua terasa normal, semua terasa bagaikan mimpi. Seperti penyakit Taehyung hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir ketika kami membuka mata.

Rapmon-hyung menatap Tae-hyung tepat di matanya dan kembali memanjakannya. Jin-hyung memasak begitu banyak makanan untuk Taehyung dan mulai kembali tersenyum. Entah sudah berapa kali Suga-hyung memeluk Taehyung dan memujinya. Hoseok kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Dan Jimin-hyung tak pernah lepas dari sisi Tae-hyung.

Dan kami mulai yakin kalau kami hanya bermimpi buruk.

Namun nyatanya, mata kami telah terbuka sejak awal.

Begitu malam menjelang, Tae-hyung kembali ambruk, dan keadaannya lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

000

Kami tidak dapat memperpanjang waktu. Kami juga tidak dapat meminta time-out untuk bersiap. Kami hanya bisa menerima kenyataan.

Tae-hyung meminta agar ditinggalkan sendiri. Jadi kami melakukan itu setelah memastikan ia telah terbaring dengan nyaman, dan obatnya sudah diminum. Namun ketika aku hendak meninggalkannya, ia menarik tanganku, membuatku terhenti dan memandangnya bertanya.

"Kau butuh sesuatu hyung?" tanyaku, aku kembali berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Bisakah kau tinggal, Jungkook-ah?"

Dalam hati aku bersyukur, karena aku sendiri tidak yakin aku bisa meninggalkannya mengetahui ini adalah malam terakhir ia disini.

Dan bukankah itu amat menyedihkan?

Aku berbaring disampingnya tanpa berkata apa-apa, lalu Tae-hyung langsung memelukku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku.

Kami berbaring dalam diam.

Begitu banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan, begitu banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan, begitu banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan, begitu banyak hal yang ingin kurasakan.

Namun hanya sedikit waktu yang aku punya.

Aku melihat kesekelilingku, kamar yang aku tempati dengan Tae-hyung untuk beberapa bulan ini kini begitu terasa sempit. Entah berapa kali kami melewati malam dengan mengobrol mengenai sesuatu yang tidak penting, namun juga segalanya. Entah berapa kali kami melewati malam dalam diam karena kami terlalu gugup menanti hari esok. Entah berapa kali kami melewati malam berbicara tentang mimpi-mimpi di masa yang akan datang, dan mimpi-mimpi yang pernah kami miliki.

Entah berapa kali kami melewati malam tanpa menyatakan apa-apa.

Namun aku tidak menyesal, jauh dari itu. Aku bersyukur aku masih memiliki cukup waktu untuk mengungkapkannya kini.

Tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu, aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku dan memeluk tubuhnya lebih dekat denganku, kemudian berbisik di telinganya, "Aku mencintaimu."

Tae-hyung tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya mengambil tanganku dan menggenggamnya, kemudian ia meremas tanganku tiga kali.

Dan kembali air mataku jatuh tanpa aku sadari entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Aku ingin melupakan semuanya, aku ingin melupakan hari esok, aku ingin melupakan apa yang akan terjadi. Aku ingin tinggal disaat ini.

Namun juga tidak bisa melupakan bahwa setelah hari esok. Tidak akan ada lagi tawa dan senyuman di pagi hari dari seseorang yang kini berada di pelukanku. Tak akan ada lagi candaan garing yang di lontarkan demi membuatku bersemangat. Tak akan ada lagi seseorang yang membuatku bersusah payah untuk membangunkannya. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang membuatku mengkhawatirkannya karena kecerobohannya,

Tidak akan ada lagi seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, hyung?" tanyaku meski aku tahu jawabannya.

Tae-hyung melepaskan pelukannya dan berbaring di atas punggungnya, menatap tak tentu pada atap kamar kami yang penuh oleh stiker bintang yang kini bersinar samar. Aku mengikutinya dan turut berbaring terlentang. Tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku.

"Terima kasih, Jungkook-ah," ujarnya mengejutkanku. "Untuk apa?" tanyaku. Ia hanya diam.

"Jungkook-ah," panggilnya, membuatku menngalihkan perhatianku padanya, dan mendapati ia kini tengah menatapku. Mata coklatnya tak pernah henti membuatu tenggelam di dalamnya. Namun kini mata itu sedikit pudar cahayanya. Aku tersenyum sedih.

"Ya hyung?"

Ia diam untuk beberapa waktu. Matanya menatapku dalam, namun aku tak mengerti artinya.

Kemudian tangannya naik ke wajahku dan menyapu sebulir air mata yang bahkan aku tidak tahu ada disana.

"Tolong wujudkan mimpi-mimpiku ya?"

Diucapkan dengan begitu lirih dan dengan wajah yang begitu tenang. Wajahnya yang pucat kini tampak bersinar pudar, dan senyuman lembut mewarnai wajahnya.

Nafasku tercekat dan aku yakin hatiku berhenti berdetak untuk satu detik.

Kembali aku membawanya ke dalam pelukanku, dan menangis seperti anak kecil. Tangan Tae-hyung tak henti mengelus punggungku dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut untuk menenangkanku.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja… Kau akan baik-baik saja…"

Tak pernah aku mendengar kebohongan yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu.

000

Tae-hyung mengatakan padaku untuk memberitahu keluarganya ketika ia sudah pergi.

"Ibuku tidak akan tahu harus berbuat apa, dan ayahku akan mencoba membawaku ke semua dokter spesialis meskipun itu akan menghabiskan semua uangnya. Percayalah, ini yang terbaik."

Jadi aku menurutinya.

000

Begitu datang esok pagi, Taehyung memintaku membawanya turun ke ruang tengah, dan ia memintaku membaw botol pil terkutuk itu.

Begitu kami tiba di lantai bawah, kami mendapati para hyungdeul sudah berada di ruang tengah. Dan saat itu aku tahu mereka menghabiskan malam disana.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Taehyung-ah?" tanya Jin-hyung mencoba ceria. Bekas air mata terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung, terima kasih."

Kami menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita panjang lebar, bernostalgia, merangkum perjalanan kami hingga kami tiba di titik ini. Berbagi canda dan tawa.

Namun aku tahu, tak seorang pun dari kami lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir seorang Kim Taehyung.

Disatu waktu, Tae-hyung menarik tanganku. Nafasnya tampak tak teratur. Dengan pelan ia berbisik, "Sekarang waktunya, Jungkook-ah."

Dan aku menguatkan hatiku, dengan tangan bergetar aku menyerahkan sebutir pil berwarna putih polos, kau dapat salah mengenalinya sebagai paracetamol. Namun aku tahu, pil ini mampu mengambil nyawa orang tersayangmu. Dan ketika pil itu melewati tenggorokan Tae-hyung, kami hanya memiliki waktu 30 menit untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Aku melihat kepada hyungku, mereka sibuk mengenang masa lalu dan tak ada yang memperhatikan kami. Jadi aku berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka.

Percakapan mereka terhenti, dan satu persatu melihat kearah dimana aku dan Tae-hyung duduk berdampingan, dengan Tae-hyung bersandar sepenuhnya pada Taehyung, dan nafasnya terputus-putus. Mereka berpindah pada botol di genggamanku yang kini telah terbuka.

Mereka pun akhirnya mengerti.

Keceriaan memudar dari wajah mereka.

Senyuman mereka jatuh perlahan.

Dan rona wajah mereka yang penuh warna kini berubah pucat pasi.

Kami berjalan sejauh ini, dan kini tiba saatnya kami mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Tak seorang pun dari kami yang tak merasakan tajamnya perpisahan.

Tae-hyung terkekeh kecil. "Aigoo, wajah kalian seperti melihat hantu saja," candanya dengan nafas berat. "Ayolah, aku ingin melihat wajah kalian yang tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya."

Terakhir kalinya..

Apa yang tidak akan kami lakukan di tahap ini selain menuruti semua permintaannya?

Tae-hyung kembali berbica dengan susah payah, "Ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki hidup yang luar biasa, aku berkata jujur dari hatiku. Aku sungguh memiliki hidup yang luar biasa. Aku memiliki keluarga yang luar biasa, baik keluarga kandungku, dan juga kalian. Aku memilik banyak orang yang mencintaiku," ujarnya disela nafasnya. "Satu tetes air mataku dapat digantikan dengan ratusan senyuman, satu tetes keringatku tergantikan oleh rasa bangga orang-orang disekelilingku, tak ada sedikitpun rasa sesal yang aku rasakan. Mimpi-mimpi yang dulu kita angankan, kita mulai tercapai satu demi satu. Apa yang harus aku sesalkan? Meskipun aku harus pergi lebih dulu, tapi aku tahu, bahwa mimpi-mimpiku akan terus bersama kalian, dan aku yakin kalian akan mewujudkannya," Ia berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan kami satu pe satu.

"Karena itu aku mohon, jangan menangis," ucapnya dengan begitu lembut.

Hoseok-hyung menutup wajahnya dan mengeluarkan isakan keras. Jin-hyung susah payah menahan air matanya, namun akhirnya ia melepaskannyan dan kini ia menangis dengan keras di pangkuan Tae-hyung.

Tangan Tae-hyung yang ringkih mulai mengelus rambut Jin-hyung pelan. "Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu hyung, atas semua waktu dimana aku membuatmu marah dan kecewa. Kau harus tahu bahwa bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu sedih," Jin-hyung menggeleng kuat, tak mampu merespon dengan kata-kata. Ia hanya terus menangis dan menangis lebih kuat. "Dan juga aku ingin berterima kasih, yang pertama tentu atas masakanmu, hyung," ujar Tae-hyung mencoba bercanda. "Dan juga beribu terimakasih lainnya yang tidak mampu untuk kusampaikan sekarang."

Tae-hyung berhenti untuk mengambil nafas panjang. "Jin-hyung, aku tidak akan bisa lagi mengganggumu, dan mengacau acara makanmu, dan membuatmu marah. Aku tidak akan lagi bisa menyembunyikan kaus kakimu, ataupun memaksamu untuk memasakkanku sesuatu. Namun meski begitu, aku yakin Jimin dan Jungkook bisa melakukan itu untukku. Jadi jangan merasa kesepian, arraseo? Lain kali ajak Rapmon-hyung untuk menonton drama denganmu di tangah malam, aku yakin ia mau melakukannya."

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hoseok-hyung, nafasnya semakin berat. "Hoseokkie-hyung, terima kasih atas segala dukunganmu hingga saat ini. Terimakasih telah menjadi penyemangat kami ketika kami tengah putus asa. Terimakasih atas segala perhatianmu," Tae-hyung menjulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh Hoseok-hyung, Hoseok-hyung mengambil tangan itu dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan susah payah ia menghapus air matanya. "Aku tahu hyung terkadang merindukan keluargamu, dan aku tahu hyung juga sering putus asa dan bersedih, aku juga tahu hyung selalu berusaha menyembunyikan air matamu. Tapi hyung, kau harus tahu bahwa kau tidak sendiri. Aku tidak akan lagi bisa menemanimu di dalam toilet hingga kau berhenti menangis, aku tidak bisa lagi mendengar ceritamu tentang keluargamu. Jadi aku harap mulai saat ini kau mencurahkan semuanya pada member lainnya. Karena aku tahu mereka menyayangimu sama besarnya seperti kau menyayangi mereka.

Hoseok-hyung mengangguk dan membawa tangan Tae-hyung ke wajahnya selayaknya orang berdoa. "Aku menyayangimu Taehyungie," ucapnya.

"Dan aku juga sangat menyayangimu, hyung," balas Tae-hyung tersenyum.

"Suga hyuuungg," panggil Tae-hyung nafas terputus-putus. Suga-hyung yang berdiri di sudut ruangan, akhirnya menegakkan kepalanya balas menatap Tae-hyung. Ia tidak menangis, tapi aku tahu betul ia menahan tangisannya sekuat tenaga. "Hm?" balasnya pendek.

Taehyung tersenyum semakin lebar. "Sayang sekali tim Taegi harus berakhir ya hyung, padahal kita kini sudah menjadi tim super!" ujar Tae-hyung dengan euphoria layaknya anak kecil. "Aku senang sekali dapat menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganmu hyung. Kau sungguh keren, dan baik sekali. Terimakasih atas dukunganmu selama ini," Suga-hyung balas tersenyum kecil, jelas sekali sedang menahan air mata. Raut wajah Tae-hyung kemudian melembut, ia tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Suga-hyung. "Jangan sering menghabiskan waktu di dalam studio-mu hyung, lebih banyaklah keluar dan beraktivitas dengan member lainnya. Jangan lupa juga untuk minum vitaminmu dengan teratur. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali. Jangan berusaha terlalu keras dan membebani tubuhmu, kau sudah sempurna hyung."

Pada tahap ini, Tae-hyung mulai tak bisa menahan air matanya. Suga-hyung pun turut meneteskan air mata, namun dengan cepat ia menghapusnya dan hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Namjoonie-hyung," panggil Tae-hyung pada Rapmon-hyung yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia hanya memberika deheman pelan tanda ia mendengarkan. Namun ia tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kurasa semua yang ingin ku katakan, hyung sudah tahu ya," ucap Tae-hyung, Rapmon-hyung terkekeh kecil. "Hyung selalu percaya padaku, tak sedikitpun meragukanku, selalu mendukungku untuk melakukan lebih, selalu menyemangatiku, selalu membantuku, selalu memanjakanku, aku- " uacapan Tae-hyung terputus akibat ia tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya. Hal itu membuat Rapmon-hyung mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Tae-hyung dengan tatapan terkejut. Jin-hyung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Tae-hyung dengan ekspresi putus asa.

"Hyung," Panggil Tae-hyung terputus. Rapmon-hyung seketika berdiri dari duduknya dan dengan cepat membawa Taehyung ke pelukannya, diikuti Jin-hyung, dan Hoseok-hyung. Sedangkan Suga-hyung hanya menatap dari jauh dengan penuh kepedihan.

"Hyung aku takut," ujar Tae-hyung dengan wajah yang tersembunyi di dada Rapmon-hyung.

Mendengar itu, kami hanya dapat terdiam dengan hati hancur seutuhnya.

Rapmon-hyung terus berguman, "Kau akan baik-baik saja.." dengan nada lembut. Namun matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang luar biasa.

000

Setelah mereka melepaskan pelukannya, Tae-hyung kini berpaling pada Jimin-hyung yang sedari tadi duduk diam sembari memeluk kedua kakinya. Dengan lemah ia mendekati Jimin-hyung.

"Jiminnie," panggilnya pelan. Jimin-hyung tak merespon, ia hanya memeluk kakinya lebih erat. Tae-hyung kembali menangis. "Jiminie, tatap aku," mohonnya dengan suara yang begitu menyayat hati. Akhirnya Jimin-hyung mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang kosong kearah Tae-hyung. Dan aku tahu hal itu semakin membuat Tae-hyung sedih.

Tae-hyung mengambil kedua tangan Jimin-hyung dan menggenggamnya erat, kemudian menyatukan dahi mereka. "Jiminie, maafkan aku tak bisa menepati janji," mulainya pelan. "Maafkan aku tak bisa menjadi sahabatmu yang baik, sedangkan kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki."

Jimin-hyung menutup matanya dan menghela nafas dalam. "Kau adalah sahabat yang luar biasa Tae, aku tidak bisa meminta sahabat yang lebih baik darimu, jadi jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam, eoh?" ucap Jimin hyung tersenyum kecil.

Tae-hyung balas tersenyum, namun seketika keseimbangannya goyah dan berakhir jatuh ke pelukan Jimin-hyung.

Kini ada jeda diantara tarikan nafas Tae-hyung, seakan sedikit demi sedikit nafasnya mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Jungkook-ah," panggilnya padaku sembari menjulurkan tangannya. Dengan gemetar aku mengambil tangan itu.

Ia meremasnya tiga kali seperti malam sebelumnya.

Aku hanya bisa menangis.

Kini kepalanya terkulai lemah di bahu Jimin-hyung yang bergetar akibat tangisnya.

Ia memandangi kami satu persatu.

"Aku mencintai kalian, karena kalian aku dapat melalukan apapun yang mungkin tidak dapat kulakukan dalam hidupku, jadi terima kasih atas hidup terbaik yang aku miliki ini," ucapnya terengah-engah.

Rapmon-hyung mengambil sebelah tangan Tae-hyung dan menggengganmya, kemudian dengan pelan ia berkata, "Kami juga sangat mencintaimu , Kim Taehyung. Semoga kehidupan keduamu juga menjadi yang terbaik. Sampai jumpa lagi, Tae-ya," kemudian ia mencium kening Tae-hyung, yang kemudian diikuti oleh Jin-hyung yang sesengukan. Ia terus mengucapkan "Aku menyanyangimu," sembari membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut Taehyung. "Aku akan sangat-sangat merindukanmu."

Hoseok-hyung memegang wajah Tae-hyung dengan kedua tanagannya, "Ya Kim Taehyung!" lirihnya sembari terisak. "Tunggu kami, eoh? Jangan sampai tersasar ketika kau pergi nanti, agar kami tak susah mencarimu, oke?" kemudian ia turut mencium kening Tae-hyung. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung. Sampai nanti."

Ketika datang giliran Suga-hyung, ia hanya menatap Taehyung lekat-lekat. Air matanya menetes dalam diam. Lalu ia mengusak lembut pelak Tae-hyung dengan senyum lembut, "Jaga dirimu, Taehyung."

Jimin-hyung tak berkata apa-apa dan hanya memeluk Tae-hyung lebih erat dengan mata terpejam. Tangisannya terus membasahi bahu Tae-hyung.

Dan aku tahu ini giliranku untuk berbicara. Banyak sekali yang ingin ku katakan namun disaat yang bersamaan aku tak tahu ingin berkata apa. Jadi aku mengambil tangannya, dan menggenggamnya tiga kali.

Lalu dengan nafas-nafas terakhirnya, ia mengucapkan nama kami satu persatu layaknya fans pada konser kami, dengan suara yang begitu lirih dan kekanak-kanakan, serta senyum senang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Kim Seokjin."

"Min Yoongi."

"Kim Namjoon."

"Jung Hoseok."

"Park Jimin."

"Kim Taehyung."

"Jeon Jungkook."

"BTS."

Kembali ia mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Aaah," ujarnya lirih. Matanya perlahan mulai menutup. "Aku bahagia sekali."

Kemudian detak jantung itu berhenti.

Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, aku mendapati diriku untuk terakhir kalinya, mengucapkan,

"Selamat malam, hyung. Semoga kau bermimpi indah."

000

Pemakaman ini terasa begitu kelabu.

Tidak, sesungguhnya hari pemakaman ini indah. Matahari bersinar cerah, bunga-bunga bermekaran, dan udara terasa begitu segar.

Yang kelabu adalah hati orang-orang yang kini menangisi seseorang yang pernah mengisi hari mereka. Yang kelabu adalah keheningan dalam yang mengiringi doa-doa. Yang kelabu adalah mata orang-orang yang kehilangan orang yang dicinta. Yang kelabu adalah kekosongan yang kini bagai sebuah lubang hitam di dalam hatiku. Yang kelabu adalah aku. Dan semua orang yang mencintai seorang Kim Taehyung.

Aku tak ingat dengan jelas hari ini. Aku duduk, berdoa, mengucapkan beberapa kalimat tentang Kim Tae-hyung,dan kini aku berada di perjalanan menuju rumah.

Aku ingat melihat wajah damai Kim Taehyung untuk terakhir kalinya.

Aku ingat orang tua Tae-hyung, dengan menangis dan wajah yang lelah, berterima kasih padaku, kemudian memelukku erat.

Selain itu aku tidak tahu.

Perjalanan ini begitu hening. Tak ada yang berbicara. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

Sebuah ruang disampingku dibiarkan kosong.

Begitu kami tiba di rumah, kami langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Namun aku terhenti begitu hendak membuka pintu. Sebuah perasaan berat memukul dadaku, membuatku kesulitan bernafas. Aku bersandar di pintu sembari berusaha menenangkan diriku.

Aku memutuskan untuk menuju kamar Jimin-hyung dan Hoseok-hyung.

Begitu aku memasuki kamar mereka, aku melihat Hoseok-hyung tengah tertidur selagi air mata meleleh dari matanya yang tertutup. Jimin-hyung langsung menghapus air matanya dan memasang senyum.

"Ada apa Jungkook-ah?" tanyanya berusaha terdengar biasa.

"Izinkan aku beristirahat disini hyung," jawabku.

Jimin-hyung langsung mengerti dan menatapku prihatin. "Tentu saja," balasnya, kemudian menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberikanku ruang.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, hyung?" tanyaku setelah aku berbaring. Jimin-hyung tertawa kecil. "Aku yakin sama dengan dirimu," jawabnya. "Sama seperti member lain."

"Tapi kau mengenal Tae-hyung lebih lama dari kami," ucapku.

Jimin-hyung kembali terkekeh kecil, "Satu hal tentang berduka, Kook-ah, dia tidak mendeskriminasi. Tidak perduli kau mengenalnya lebih lama atau sebentar, tidak perduli apa kau keluarganya atau bukan, tidak perduli kau lebih tua atau lebih muda, kau tetap akan merasakan sakit yang sama."

Jimin-hyung turut membaringkan tubuhnya, "Aku merindukannya."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, menatap atap putih kamar Jimin-hyung dan Hoseok-hyung.

Aku yakin kami tidak akan keluar dari kamar untuk sementara waktu, mencoba mengundur kekosongan itu.

000

Hidup harus terus berjalan, begitupun dengan kami. Kami tak bisa selamanya terus tenggelam dalam duka. Dan pastinya aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menghindari kamarku.

Kami kembali berlatih.

Beberapa gerakan kami melakukan kesalahan. Beberapa potong lirik tak ternyanyikan.

Pelatih menyuruh kami untuk beristirahat, dan menentukan siapa yang akan menggantikan bagian Tae-hyung.

Tak ada seorang pun dari kami yang mengajukan diri.

000

Baju kotor yang bertumpuk disudut ruangan.

Sebuah kalung _dream catcher_ yang tergantung diatas jendela.

Tempat tidur yang tidak rapi.

Hiasan bintang dan bulan yang menjulur dari langit-langit ruangan.

Buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai dan di atas meja.

Poster-poster yang menempel di dinding.

Foto-foto yang bergantungan di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Figura-figura yang memenuhi satu rak buku.

Tirai putih yang bergoyang terkena angin.

Cahaya senja yang menembus melalui jendela yang sedikit kusam.

Sebuah botol obat yang tergeletak di lantai.

000

Aku tahu fans kami kebingungan ketika kami hanya tampil ber-enam.

Aku tahu mereka mulai curiga ketika nyaris memasuki akhir segmen, nama Tae-hyung tak pernah di sebutkan.

Aku tahu akan reaksi mereka ketika berita itu akan diumumkan.

Aku tahu apa yang terkandung di dalam hening singkat ketika mereka mendengar kabar itu.

Dan aku tahu apa yang mereka rasakan ketika mereka menjerit penuh duka.

000

Aku duduk di lantai kamarku, bersandar pada kasur. Mataku menjelajahi setiap inchi ruangan ini, ingin merekamnya dalam ingatanku. Mataku jatuh pada sebuah kasur yang berada di seberangku, bagaimana kasur itu tampak begitu penuh dengan semua bantal-bantal dan boneka yang menutupi hampir seluruh permukaannya namun tampak begitu nyaman.

Ingatan-ingatan itu kembali menghempasku, membuatku semakin jatuh dalam kehampaan. Aku hanya dapat menatap dalam diam dan mencoba membayangkan seorang pria duduk di atas kasur itu dengan sebuah laptop dipangkuannya, menonton anime, dan terlihat begitu indah dengan sinar mentari senja menyinari punggungnya, membuatnya tampak begaikan memiliki sayap.

Aku dapat membayangkan ia melihat kearahku dengan senyum penuh tanya, _"Ada apa Kook-ah? Kau terus menatapku."_

Aku tersenyum dan menutup mataku, menjatuhkan kepalaku ke atas kasur.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung," bisikku lirih.

000

" _Apa menurutmu aku akan masuk surga?"_

" _Kau tidak akan pantas berada di neraka hyung, mereka akan mengusirmu."_

" _Hmm."_

" _Selamat malam, hyung."_

000

" _Jangan lupa mengurusi Tannie ketika aku sudah tidak ada, kau ayahnya sekarang."_

" _Aku berjanji."_

" _Aku percaya padamu."_

" _Selamat malam, hyung."_

000

" _Hyungdeul menangis lagi kan?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu."_

"…"

" _Selamat malam, hyung."_

000

" _Aku tidak pernah berniat membebani kalian, maafkan aku."_

" _Hyung, kau tidak menyusahkan. Jadi diam dan tidurlah."_

" _Baiklah, baiklah."_

" _Selamat malam, hyung."_

000

" _Kita tidak usah beritahu ARMY kalau aku pergi. Katakan saja kalau aku keluar atau lainnya."_

" _Jika kau berpikir mereka akan percaya, kau mengigau hyung."_

" _Kau jahat sekali."_

" _Selamat malam, hyung."_

000

" _Apa kira-kira aku akan bisa melihat kakek dan nenekku lagi? Aku merindukan mereka."_

" _Aku tidak tahu."_

" _Aku harap iya."_

"… _Selamat malam, hyung."_

000

" _Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin sekali melihat London."_

" _Aku juga."_

000

" _Jungkookie,"_

" _Ya hyung?"_

" _Apa kau akan kesepian?"_

" _Ya."_

"… _..maafkan aku."_

"… _.ya. Selamat malam, hyung."_

000

" _Aku menyembunyikan jaket favorit Jin-hyung, tolong kembalikan ya."_

" _Kenapa kau menyembunyikan jaket Jin-hyung?"_

" _Karena dia terlihat sedih."_

"…"

" _Kook?"_

" _Baiklah. Selamat malam, hyung."_

000

" _Aku ingin melihat sungai Han untuk terakhir kalinya."_

" _Untuk apa?"_

" _Nostalgia."_

" _Baiklah, ayo kita pergi."_

" _Kau mau menggendongku?"_

" _Oke."_

 _._

" _Hyung? Kau tertidur?"_

"…"

" _Selamat malam, hyung."_

000

" _Aku takut, Jungkook-ah."_

" _Aku juga hyung."_

" _Maafkan aku, maafkan aku-"_

000

" _Sejak kapan?"_

" _Aku tidak tahu pasti. Mungkin sejak awal."_

" _Maafkan aku."_

" _Bukan salahmu."_

" _Jungkookie, cium aku sekali lagi."_

" _Baiklah."_

" _Selamat malam, Kook-ah."_

" _Selamat malam, hyung."_

000

" _Selamat malam, hyung. Semoga kau bermimpi indah."_

Aku mencintaimu.

000

Aku mengambil posisi tengah, hendak menyanyikan bagianku, ketika aku melihat cahaya itu.

Di sampingku, seorang Kim Taehyung dengan seluruh keyaannya, ikut menari dan menyanyi bersama kami.

Aku tidak tahu apakah yang lain melihatnya, atau apakah mereka menyadari bahwa suara yang menyanyikan bagian ini berbeda, tapi aku dapat mendengar teriakan para fans semakin riuh.

Tae-hyung berbalik menghadapku dan tersenyum lebar.

Aku tertawa keras.

"Benar-benar," lirihku, memandangi punggungnya yang familiar. Untuk sedetik aku merasa aku melihat sebuah sayap disana.

Aku menghirup nafas panjang dan menutup mataku sebentar.

Ketika aku membukanya kembali, aku masih dapat melihat Tae-hyung di hadapanku, mengiri Jimin-hyung yang tengah bernyayi.

Aku tersenyum lebar.

Ya, ini yang seharusnya.

 **END.**

Kemudian muncullah berita tentang penampakan seorang Kim Taehyung pada penampilan terakhir BTS di akhir tour mereka.

:')

Saya masokis, saya tahu.

Don't forget to review, biar saya tahu pendapat kalian.

See you in the next Oneshoot. Because saya sukanya buat ff oneshoot, dan ini adalah ff saya yang pertama di akun ini.

Buhbye!


End file.
